Lycanthrope
by Live Forever Never Die
Summary: Werewolf. Just like fairies, leprecauns, vampires and witches. We exist too. But I wasnt attacked, no, i was born with this curse. With the curse to protect the Sons when evil arrives.
1. The Legend of the Werewolf Curse

The cold January wind was hitting my face and sweat was pouring down from my forehead. I was almost finished with my run, I loved running. No one could ever take running from me, it helped me concentrate. Running helped me take the worries out of my mind. I was always worried but not what other teenagers were worried about, pimples, zits, lovers, cheaters, lies, heartache, friends, and prom. No I was different than that. I didn't have to worry about any of those things, accept for my friends, Sherrie and Tina. They were the best, but only Tina knew of my secret. She was my roommate she had to deal with my secret every time that special day came. No, not my period, every girl has that and it's definitely not a secret when it comes to some of Spenser's girls.

Whenever the full moon hit, Tina was there to take care of me, to help me get to the woods so I can change and she would go back and wait for the next day to come. She was always worried about me when I was in my wolf form. I wasn't like other werewolves, they get bit, and I didn't. I was born with this curse. And that's exactly what it was, a curse. I witch had put a curse on my great great grandfather. He was a very powerful man during the old days of Ipswich. He helped the five families that started Ipswich. He knew their secret too, that's how he helped them, keeping them hidden and started new but because he knew the secret there was consequences. A very powerful witch from Salem had come to his house one evening to get him to tell her the truth of the five families. He refused; he said he didn't know what she was talking about. She threatened him and he still didn't budge, he cared about the families very much. So, she succeeded in her threat and cursed my great great grandfather. That night he was cursed was on a full moon, and ever full moon he would turn into a werewolf and run in the forest. Watch over the witches houses, making sure that the witch that did this to him would not harm them in anyway.

Of course the sons of Ipswich had no idea that I knew that they were witches. It's not one for conversation. I didn't have a clue that they knew what I was but I was always suspicious about that. I always wanted to know if they knew about my families curse. My great great grandfather had hoped that it would not pass on, he already had his three perfect children, but a couple weeks after the curse his wife surprised him saying she was pregnant, with my great grandmother. My great grandmother had only one child, my grandmother, and my grandmother had my mother, Hilary and my Uncle Tony. It didn't get passed to my Uncle Tony, only my mother. I was guessing because the first child of his with the curse was a girl, is why it gets passed down in the woman's genes. Lucky me.

Spenser's was right in front of me now. I slowed to a walk and walked up the stairs and into the building bumping into Tyler Simms, one of the sons.

"Oh, hey Tyler," I said smiling. I was nice to the Ipswich boys, of course I had to be, it was basically in my blood to be nice to them. I was basically their protector from evil doers, but of course I didn't protect them from Chase and I got Hell from my mother and grandmother for that. I didn't want this curse, they did.

"Erica," he said smiling. "Morning run?"

I smiled. "How could you tell?"

"Well, he could tell by the amount of sweat pouring down your head or that sexy sports bra you are wearing right now," said Reid Garwin coming down the stairs. I glared at him. I could barely stand him out of the sons.

"Nice to see you too Garwin," I said and looked back at Tyler.

"You are always running," said Tyler. "Why?"

"Helps me concentrate."

"You know what helps me concentrate?" asked Garwin smirking and crossing his arms across his chest.

"I think everyone knows what helps you concentrate," I said chuckling.

"You should try it sometime."

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Maybe I will. One of these days, would you like to help me Tyler?"

"What am I chop liver?" asked Reid with his hands in the air.

"No, you are more of a horn dog."

Tyler chuckled and high fived me. Reid didn't seem to like it. "Awe, I'm sorry Garwin. Maybe next time I will allow you to be my sexual partner, once you get checked for STD's."

"Hey, I'm clean! I wear a condom."

I grimaced. "Too much info."

"So, how's Tina?" asked Tyler.

"Pretty good. She needs to get out, she's stressing over her Sociology test tomorrow."

"Well…is she free on Friday?"

I squinted my eyes and smiled. "Awe Tyler, you should have told me that you liked her. I would of hooked you guys up a while ago. She needs to meet a good guy for once."

"Well…"

"Baby boy is shy, ladies are my department," said Reid smiling at me.

I quickly glanced at him and then looked back at Tyler. "I still have your number, it hasn't changed right, because I can text you and tell her what she says."

Tyler went pink and smiled. "You are so cute Tyler." I pinched his cheeks and then kissed his cheek. I started walking up the stairs when I heard Reid.

"What about me?" he asked. "Where's my kiss?"

"On my ass." I turned my head around and smiled at him still walking up the stairs.

"And what a mighty fine ass it is." I stopped and had my mouth open. For once, Reid Garwin had made me speechless.

"Just stating the obvious, Erica." He winked at me and he and Tyler walked out the doors. I stood there staring where he was standing before he left. Was that some weird compliment from Reid Garwin? No…Yeah, probably. What a pig.

I turned back around and walked to my dorm room, another reason why I was on pretty good terms with Tyler, me and Tina had a room next to him and Garwin. Sometimes the nights weren't that peaceful for me and Tina because of Garwin, that pig. Poor Tyler. Sometimes we let him sleep in our room if he knew that Reid was bringing home his slut of the night, or he would just grab his pillow and blanket and knock on our door. We always knew it was Tyler; no one else would knock on our door at 2 in the morning.

I opened my door to have 'Psycho' by Puddle of Mudd blasting in my face.

"Love this song," I said closing the door.

"Is it because it's about you?" asked Tina. She was sitting on her bed with her blond hair pulled up in a pony tail and she was reading 'People' magazine.

"Ha, ha very funny," I said. "Now I'm not going to tell you who asked to see if you were busy on Friday night." I walked into the bathroom grabbing my towel.

"What?! Who?!" she asked running in after me. I splashed some water on my face and then looked up in the mirror to see her dark blue eyes staring straight back at me.

"Nope, I'm a Schizophrenic Psycho remember?" I asked teasingly and smiled at her.

"Oh please, please, please," she begged.

"Maybe."

"Is he cute?"

"Very."

I was stripping in front of her, not like we haven't seen each other's stuff before. We've shared a dorm room for four years now. No damage to each other's eyes. I wrapped the towel around me and headed for the door.

"Please, please, please, just tell me." She was on the floor on her knees following me. I had the door opened and I had only my head sticking through it. I smiled at her. "Tyler Simms." I quickly closed the door and started walking towards the showers when I heard her scream. Thank goodness she was already on the floor or she would have fainted and probably cracked her head open.

I was happy for Tina, Tyler finally asked her out. It's not like he has been crushing on her for a year. I walked into the showers to find Sherrie walking out.

"Ah, done your morning run I see," she said smiling. Sherrie was very pretty for a red head. She had red curls and beautiful green eyes. She was so Irish that if she had an accent you would think she was born in Ireland.

"Yeah, and guess who I ran into," I said and walked into the bathroom because I could feel guys eyes drifting up and down my body. Between me, Sherrie and Tina, I was the one that had the best body. C cups, nice ass (not fat just enough to squeeze), flat stomach (days of working out, even though I'm the biggest garbage disposal people would know) and I am always getting complimented on my eyes. Sherrie had the Irish beauty going on and Tina was very tiny, one of the reasons we call her Teeny, well she's Tiny. She's got a big butt but no chest, and she is very skinny, but a very very pretty face. No wonder Tyler likes her.

"Tyler Simms and Garwin."

"Oh, what did they want?" She grabbed my towel as I just threw it on the ground and stepped into the stall of the shower and started washing the dirt and sweat off me.

"Tyler wanted to know if Teeny was free Friday."

"Oh my goodness, no way!" she yelled.

"Yes, way."

"How did she react?"

"How do you think?" I asked laughing. "I told her, closed the door of our dorm room and I heard her scream."

"She didn't faint did she?" Sherrie laughed.

"If she did she was already on the floor because she was begging me to tell her."

Sherrie was laughing hysterically.

"Oh, yeah and I think Garwin complimented my ass." I stopped the shower and grabbed my towel from her.

She was staring at me with wide eyes and a smile.

"What?"

"What exactly did he say?"

"Well I kissed Tyler on the cheek and Reid asked where his was and I told him on my ass and he said that it was a mighty fine ass." I finished wrapping my towel around me.

"Yeah, that's Reid Garwins way of complimenting someone, in a perverted way, that was a compliment," said Sherrie smiling.

"I figured. So, how's Pogue?"

Did I forget to mention that Sherrie and Pogue were going out? Well, after Kate freaked out after she found out the boys little secret she kind of left school and transferred to a different school. Sherrie transferred here and took Kate's dorm with Sarah, Caleb Danvers girlfriend. Sarah is pretty nice; she is always hanging out with Caleb. I've had conversations here and there with her, but I can tell she is head over heels in love with Caleb and vice versa. Anyway, well Caleb and Pogue went to get Sarah one day to go to Nicky's, Sherrie opened the door and met eyes with Pogue and after that its history. Love at first sight? Lucky bastards.

"He's great," she said, she grew pink.

"Great huh?" I smiled and winked at her as we walked out of the showers.

"Hey you two," said a voice. We looked down the hall to see Pogue.

"Speak of the devil," I said smiling and Sherrie pinched me. I slapped her, she kicked, I punched…and, "This isn't WWE Monday Night Raw," said Pogue laughing. "Even though this would be a great fight to see can it be bra and panties match?" He grinned from ear to ear while rubbing his hands together.

Me and Sherrie glared at him looked at each other and then both slapped him playfully on both arms.  
"Ouch," he said rubbing his arms.

"Garwin wearing off on you Pogue?" I asked.

"A little," he confessed. He was smiling at Sherrie and she was smiling at him. I took this as a hint to leave.

"See you guys later," I started walking back to my dorm and walked in to find Tina still on the floor.

"Teeny, get up!" I kicked her in the foot and closed the door. I turned around to find her in my personal bubble.

"Tell me everything!"

"Oh my," I walked over to my bed and sat down. "Well first is this a yes or a no to Tyler's question?"

"A Yes! Duh!"

I took out my phone that was in my purse and texted Tyler.

'The ship has sailed Tyler. U R IN!!!'

I looked up at her and she was bright red. "He just wanted to know if you were free and I told him I'll ask you. There are no details."

She squealed and landed on her bed. I smiled at her and started getting dress. I put on gray sweats and a wife beater. I wasn't going anywhere special. It's a Sunday and it's 11 in the morning.

I heard this strange buzzing noise and looked to see my phone.

"Ohhhh, it's Tyler," I said smiling at Teeny.

She sat up quickly and impatiently waited for me to read it aloud.

'Cool. Tell Tina I'll pick her up 8, 2 go 2 Nicky's. Every1 will B there. Hope she doesn't mind'

"I don't mind! I don't mind! I don't mind!" she was screaming.

"Ok ok ok, calm down." I laughed.

'She is excited. Hope you 2 have fun!'

I went into the bathroom and starting brushing my hair.

"You're coming right?" she asked standing in the doorway.

"What?" I looked at her in the mirror.

"Well, if everyone's going to be there, then Pogue will be there and if Pogues there then that means Sherrie will be there, Caleb and Sarah and Reid."

"I don't know because Thursday is a full moon and you know I get really tired the day after."

"Oh, please," she started begging again.

Oh my goodness she was worse than a three year old!

"Ok, I'll drive there on my own, be there for an hour, chill, talk, socialize, do whatever, then I'm leaving."

"YAY!!!!" She yelled and hugged my tightly.

I felt my phone buzzing and picked it up it was a number that I didn't know. I flipped my phone open to see 'Hey sexy'

'Who is this?' I texted back.

I waited a couple minutes and figured it was a wrong number. I finished brushing my hair and walked over to my bed. I put my sexy teacher glasses on and put my hair in a bun and started going over some of my Trig notes for the quiz tomorrow when my phone started going off again.

'Guess???'

'Grrr…im not good at guessing games. Do I know u?'

Two seconds later my phone goes off again.

'Of course u no me. I'm the best thing that has ever happened to u.'

That sounded so cocky. Now who do I know that is cocky?

'GARWIN! How did u get this #?!?!?!'

'I'm with Tyler n I was texting for him while he drove. Don't text and drive now. ;)'

'Smart ass! Leave me alone I'm trying to study. I have a trig quiz tomorrow.'

'I will be texting u later babe. Count on it'

I rolled my eyes and stuck my phone on my end table. I breathed in and out a deep breath. He irritated me.

"Who keeps texting you?" I could tell she was hoping it was Tyler.

"Garwin got my number from Tyler's phone."

Why do I have a feeling that now that he has my number my bill is going over the roof? I knew I should have gotten the unlimited texting plan. Stupid Jerk.


	2. Instincts and Comfortable Rocks

He was right he did bug me later. He kept calling me and texting me all that night. Stupid jerk. I woke up that morning a little cranky because of him. I kind of took my anger out on Tina and I know I shouldn't have had.

"Look I'm really sorry about that," I said as I closed the door behind us and locked it. "Got your key?"

"Yeah," she said nodding and still looking angry at me.

"I said I was sorry, it's just that Garwin kept calling me last night and I didn't get enough sleep."

"Yeah, I know, I heard your phone next time just shut it off."

"I know that would have been the smart thing to do."

"I hear a but coming."

"What? What? Wait, what? What but?"

"But the truth is you secretly liked it."

"Garwin. Liked? Hmmm, sorry I can't…"

"Someone talking about me," said Reid walking up behind us.

I rolled my eyes. "Not really, it's just a conversation about me and you got brought into it."

"Well, I heard the words like, Garwin, but."

"You're taking it out of context, Garwin." I started walking down the stairs, Tina was at my side.

"What, that you like my but?"

"I do not like your but!" I started laughing. Tina was laughing with me. She looked at me and then looked back at Reid.

"Wasn't it you that likes her but?"

"Who doesn't?"

I rolled my eyes. Can't he just go, it's not like me and Tina are the only ones that are in this damn school.

"Thanks for waiting you guys!" yelled Sherrie running up to me, Tina and Garwin, while Pogue just strolled on over.

"Were we suppose to?" I asked looking at her confused.

"I texted you this morning telling you to wait for me and Pogue."

I looked at Reid. "I'm sorry my mailbox is full."

Sherrie looked at me and then at Reid. "Oh." And she just kept staring at me and Reid. Ugh, I'm sick of the stares! I bit my lip and started walking. Reid and Pogue behind me, Tina and Sherrie with me. "Ok, so tell me what is up with you and Reid?" Sherrie whispered in my ear.

"Nothing is up with me and him." I shook my head angrily. "And nothing ever will."

"So you think." Sherrie said smiling and mischief in her eyes.

"What does that mean?"

"You guys you know they are still behind us?"

I bit my bottom lip and turned my head slightly to see that they weren't paying attention at all to what we were talking about.

"They're men. They aren't paying much attention to us." I walked the opposite way to the cafeteria.

"Uh, Erica, the cafeteria is that way," said Tina.

I stopped in my tracks and turned around to the face the four of them. "Um, yeah well I have some things to do before class for Thursday."

Tina's eyes widened in understanding. "Oh yeah, ok. See ya."

I turned back around and started walking towards the building of my English class. I really didn't have to do anything before Thursday; I just said that to get away. I didn't have the stomach to eat today. It's Monday morning and Thursday will be here really soon and I have to keep sane till Friday. I walked to English and sat down. I put my head down on my arms and closed my eyes. Everyone was at breakfast and I had a few minutes to sleep.

In my dream I was in my wolf form protecting the Sons from something, someone. They tried to stop me from chasing after it but I couldn't help it. My instincts kicked in to protect them and I ran after it. Whatever it was, it was fast, but I kept chasing after it. I didn't want it to get away and then it go after the Sons. It was my responsibility to protect them and I will do it no matter what happened. Thinking of that and the scent somehow disappeared. I stopped and sniffed around and that's when I got a blow in the head.

I whined and woke up to see Tina staring down at me. "Are you alright?" she whispered.

"Do you always whimper like a dog in your sleep, Erica?" asked Reid sitting behind me. Some people laughed but I looked over to Caleb and Pogue. They were staring at me thinking about something. That wasn't good.

I looked back at Tina. "I-I don't know."

"We'll talk later," she said and sat down. Tyler sat down next to her and they were flirting the whole time. I was happy for her but it kind of made me sick.

I felt a vibration in my jacket and I took my phone out. Reid. I opened my phone.

'You look tense. Need a massage?'

'No.'

'Oh come on, I'm right behind you. ;)'

I just shook my head and turned around and glared at him. He winked at me smiling. I turned back around and listened to what the teacher said. I actually wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying I was more concentrated on my dream. Did it mean something? Is something coming this way, where I'm going to have to protect them?

After class Tina and I walked out of the classroom and leaned against the wall.

"So, lunch, we'll talk?" she asked.

I heard but it didn't comprehend. I was still thinking about the dream.

"Hello," said Reid shaking his hand in front of my face. I shook my head and looked to see all of them staring at me. "Space girl, you alright?"

"Yeah, just not enough sleep last night is all."

"So lunch?"

"Huh, oh yeah, right. Meet me in the dorm."

Tina nodded and her, Tyler and Caleb went to History, Pogue and Tyler went to Math while me and Sherrie went to Sociology. The whole morning was a blur. I barely paid attention to anything the professors said and my quiz, I hope I passed. My head wasn't in school today, my head was elsewhere and everyone that I usually talked to noticed. They were worried because I was never like this. I was always cheerful, full of surprises and sarcastic. Today I was thoughtful and serious. I didn't like that too much, it kind of scared me.

I was a little grateful that I had Tina to talk to about this. Maybe she could help me with this. I was the first one in my dorm. I put my books on my bed and sat down rubbing my face. Ugh, I hate that this is bugging me but before I could think anymore about this there was a huge bang on my door.

"Tina? Did you forget your key?" I asked as I walked over to the door and opened it up. I screamed as two people fell on the floor in front of me. It was Tina and Tyler. Tyler was on top of Tina and she was red! Tyler quickly got up and helped Tina.

"Um," I said as I looked in my pockets to see that I had my phone in my pocket. I looked at them and Tina was still seriously red. "Ok, I will be out. I'll leave you two alone." I was trying not to laugh but it was a little too hard.

"Wait, you needed to talk," said Tina walking over to me.

I stopped her. "No, no you two um, should be alone. Spend some time together. I'll be ok." She needed this. She shouldn't be worrying about me when she should be living her own life and not mine.

I walked outside into the forest that I know so well. I walked to my favorite clearing that I always went to when I was in my wolf form. I climbed the tree that was in the middle of the clearing. I sat on the second highest branch and leaned against the trunk. So, now I'm alone thinking about this. What should I do? Should I take my dream as a warning or should I just dismiss it and get on with my life? Tina surely was. Don't get me wrong I am happy for her. I don't expect her to save me for the rest of her life. This is my problem not hers. No one's but mine, I have to try and remember that.

I felt the sun come out from behind the clouds and I smiled. The sun felt warm on my skin, it felt good, even though it was winter and I was freezing, the sun felt good.

"You know anyone could have a great view from down here," said a voice below me. I looked down to see Reid.

"Are you following me?" I asked as he back away to see me better. He was smirking. He climbed up the tree and sat in front of me straddling the tree branch. "How'd you find me?"

"Why were you acting strangely today?"

I glared at him. "I asked you first."

I looked to his left and smirked. "This is a great spot. How'd you ever find it?" He looked me in the eye.

"I wander around the first sometimes."

"Aren't you scared?"

"Of what, squirrels, bob cats…"

"What about bears? Or Wolves?"

I quickly looked at him and we stared at each other for a while. "I thought you were supposed to be with Tina during lunch."

I smiled. "Well, I kind of caught her and Tyler in a little tango against our dorm room door. So I left them alone, so they can bound and get to know each other."

I scoffed and looked to my right. I leaned my head against the tree and stared out into the distance. It was peaceful. It was beautiful. The one thing I loved about my being a werewolf was finding all the great and beautiful places to relax.

Reid broke me out of my trance when he said, "A penny for your thoughts." I looked at him and his beautiful blue eyes were staring back into my forest green ones.

"My thoughts are worth more than a penny." I joked.

He smirked. "Talk to me."

"When has Reid Garwin just wanted to talk to a girl?"

"Hmm, I think never but since baby boy is dating your best friend, I think we should."

I raised my eyebrows and smiled. I scooted over to him and we were inches away. He seemed to like this. "Friday?"

"Nicky's?" he asked smirking and then looking down at my lips.

"Everyone will be there. You sure you want to be seen with me?"

He smirked. "Who wouldn't?"

Did I just ask Reid out on a date? But he irritates me and I think of him as a perv but I kind of already promised Tina that I would go with her.

"It's a date then," he said.

I made a face and then climbed down the tree. He followed and put his arm around me.

"Ok, just because I said we could hang out on Friday…"

"Date."

"Date," I said in a sarcastic tone. "Doesn't mean that you can put your arm around me and treat me like your whores because I'm not a whore. And if you treat me like one of your whores I will kick your ass."

"Yeah but that's what makes you so addicting."

"Ha! You don't even know me."

"Friday night I will."

"Sort of."

I pushed his arm away from me as we walked back towards the dorm rooms. Reid and I got to my dorm and before I opened the door I stopped myself.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked.

"Tina and Tyler," I said smirking up at him.

"Oh." We both put our ears up to the door. Silence. I grimaced and turned the handle. I opened it up quickly to find them making out on her bed.

"HA! Gotcha again!" I yelled smiling at them.

"Good job baby boy. Next time have the girl on top it's a lot better."

"Stop it!" I yelled as I hit him in the chest.

Tina was blushing again and fixing her clothes. I covered Reid's eyes as she fixed herself.

"Aw, come on," he whined grabbing my hand.

"No," I said as I put both my hands over his eyes and pushed him against the wall. "No peeking. That's Tyler's job, not yours."

"Jealous much?" he asked smirking.

I took my hands off his eyes and glared at him. "No. I'm just protecting my best friend is all because I love her."

"Oh, you hear that baby boy. They love each other. Told you they were lesbians."

I hit him in his stomach this time. "Ouch! Where'd you learn how to hit?"

"Instincts." I smirked at Tina and she giggled.

"Time to class, let's go," said Tyler grabbing Tina's hand. I walked over to my bed and grabbed my books. I pushed Reid out of the room and closed the door.

"Lock it," said Tina. I took my key out of my pocket and locked it.

We walked towards our last few classes of the afternoon and I realized that I wasn't thinking about the consequences of the dream anymore. I was still a little worried but not that much anymore. When I was with the four of them I felt no worries. They were like my rocks. My comfortable fun loving rocks, even though the one rock got on my nerves, was annoying, irritating and a perv, he was still there as a comfortable rock.


	3. Changes In A Wolf's Life, So Dramatic

It was Wednesday and the last class of the day. Tina kept checking on me every hour just to make sure I was ok. I kept looking at the clock for the bell to ring, five minutes. Come on five minutes, go fast. I was hitting my pencil against my desk and biting my bottom lip. I was a little worried for tonight, something didn't feel right. I've had that same dream again, every time I fell asleep. I wanted to tell the Sons about my dream but I didn't want to worry them. They were happy and getting on with their lives ever since Chase had been destroyed. They didn't need to get scared for something that probably wasn't going to happen. No need to worry them.

_RING_

The bell, thank goodness. I grabbed my books and walked out the door. I waited for Tina at the entrance of the school. She walked out and smiled at me.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, I guess," I said shrugging.

I held my books close to my chest and stared at the ground. I could tell the curse was getting to me I wasn't feeling too well, and this is how it starts. Tina was talking about her day and then looked behind her.

"Hey, you guys," he said walking up to us and kissing Tina's cheek.

"Hi," she said blushing and smiling at him while grabbing his hand.

"Hey Tyler," I said in a raspy voice and looked at him.

"Erica, are you ok?" he asked moving over to me and putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah," I said shrugging and then looking at the ground. I looked at him again and Tyler scrunched his forehead. "Your eyes, they're…"

"Blood vessel popped," said Tina quickly. I put my head down, my hair covering my face.

"Yo, what's happening people?!" yelled Reid coming up to us.

"Popping blood vessels don't do that Tina," said Tyler looking at her strangely.

"Do what?" asked Reid confused. He looked at me and I wouldn't look at anyone.

"I really have to go you guys," I said backing up.

"I'll come with you," said Tina. She turned to the guys. "We'll talk later, ok?"

Tyler nodded and kissed her goodbye. Tina hurried over to me and put her arm around me.

"Um, aren't we suppose to be going to the dorms?" asked Reid eyeing us up as we walked towards the dorms. Tyler shrugged and they kept a safe distance from us.

"Everything will be ok," whispered Tina.

"What are you going to tell him?" I asked opening the door to the dorms.

"That you're sick."

I rolled my eyes. I was so not feeling well. "So, are my eyes that terrible looking?" I laughed.

"Just the usual looking when you're about to…"

"I get it." I looked at some of the people walking by but made sure that they didn't look me in the eyes. No one else needs to see this, too many people, too many wonders. I really don't need that.

We opened the door to our room and walked in. I sat on my bed and leaned against the wall that was next to my bed, and on the other side was Reid's bed. No, don't think about him right now, I have tonight to worry about. I need to make sure that I can get out of here without anyone seeing me.

"How are you sleeping?" Tina asked sitting at our desk and turning on the computer.

"Horribly, I keep having the dream. The one where I'm saving the Sons and I go chasing after that thing and it hits me in the back of the head and I wake up. UGH! This is so frustrating." I looked at the clock, it was only three. I have until 11:30 to get out of here. If I'm not out of here by twelve then there was going to be some serious problems.

I heard some noises coming from Tyler and Reid's dorm and I put my ear to the wall. There was a lot of walking around; maybe all four of them were in their bedroom.

"I'm telling you something was wrong with her eyes," I heard Tyler tell them.

I stiffened. This was not good.

"Maybe it was just a popped blood vessel like Tina said," said Caleb.

"You're not worried about this are you?" asked Tyler.

I heard someone sit on Reid's bed and hit the wall. I jumped and backed away.

"Are you ok?" asked Tina.

I whipped my head around and smiled. "Uh, yeah."

"Are you spying?"

"Maybe."

She smirked at me and looked back at the computer. The rest of the evening was so long. I couldn't take waiting for my transformation. The more the hours passed the more pain I would be in. Around 5 there was a knock on the door and I was pouring in sweat from the pain I was feeling. I looked at the door and then at Tina. She got up from her bed and cracked the door open.

"Oh, hey guys, it's not really the best time, Erica's really sick," she said to whoever was at the door.

"Would she be ok?" I heard Reid ask. Why the hell is he asking? Why does he care? Not like I'm that important to him.

"She should be fine soon…"

"If she's that sick, shouldn't she be in the infirmary?" asked Caleb. I saw the door open a little bit more, like someone was trying to open it up to see inside but Tina's leg shot at it and blocked the door.

"It's not that horrible, Caleb. She probably just has the flu."

"Are her eyes the same?" I heard Tyler ask.

I cracked up at that and lay down on my bed. Tina shot me a look as in be the hell quiet so I can get out of this damn position. I closed my eyes and listened to more of the conversation.

"Hope she feels better," said Caleb.

"Tell her to get better really soon, we have a date on Friday," said Reid and if I know Reid, he was smirking at Tina. Tina shut the door and locked it. I knew why, she probably didn't trust them. I don't blame her; I would have done the same thing.

Around eleven is when the pain was really unbearable. I put on my sweatpants and tank top, Tina put her coat on and gloves. She's dressed normal for January weather while I dressed for what looked like summer morning weather. I was burning up because of my transformation. When it was 11:25 Tina put her shoes on and helped me out of bed. She put her arms around my shoulders and opened the door. She poked her head out to see if anyone was in the hallway. When she saw that it was clear she quickly drug me out into the hallway. She closed the door and we tried our best at running down the hallway. The way the pain was in my body, there was no way I was really in a running mood, but we couldn't let anyone catch us. But when we hit the stairs that's when we heard footsteps behind us and then a voice.

"Tina?" It was Tyler.

Tina turned around quickly then looked at her phone 11:30, not good. "Um, Tyler, it's not really the best time."

"Is that Erica?"

"Please Tyler…"

But Tyler was at our sides so fast that he turned me around to look at me, I must have been horrible looking. I fell to the floor and looked up at him. I felt tears fall down my cheeks. Tyler backed away a little and just kept staring at me.

"Tina…I can't stay here…" I said in my raspy voice. "We have no…time." Pain. Oh my goodness the pain was so horrible. I cried out a little and lay on the floor. I scraped my nails across the tiles of the floor leaving scratch marks in the floor. No human could have done that. Tina grabbed my arm and helped me up.

"Tina, be careful, you don't know…"

"No," said Tina looking at Tyler. "You don't know. I don't know if you will believe me if I tell you."

"Have him help," I whispered.

"What?" asked Tina shocked.

"No secrets." I shook my head and smiled weakly at the two of them. "You can't start a relationship off with secrets, even if it's your best friend's secret."

"But, Erica…"

I shook my head and looked up at Tyler. He nodded in understanding and walked to my other side and put his arm around me. They both carried me out of the dorm building.

"Where to?" asked Tyler looking at Tina.

"The forest."

The three of us quickly walked over to the forest. They brought me deep into the forest, Tina knew where to go. She's been doing this for years now. And I thank her for this, but I hope Tyler would know to keep this a secret from his brothers. I sat down on the forest floor and looked up at them.

"Time?"

Tina took out her phone. "11:47."

I nodded and laid down closing my eyes. I opened them up to look at Tyler. "Tyler, you have to promise not to tell your friends or anyone about what you have witnessed tonight. Please, it's just too hard to have Tina worry about me, I don't need you guys either."

"So the legend is true, you're our protector."

I nodded. "Don't ask about the beginning of this year with Chase. It's such a long story."

"Don't worry Erica, I won't tell them. I promise."

"So, wait, Tyler, you are really a…" started Tina.

Tyler finished. "Witch."

"Well, if my best friend is a werewolf, why can't the guy I'm dating be a witch?"

I tried to laugh but if hurt too much. "Time?"

"11:50."

"Better go soon; this part is very horrible to the human eyes."

Tyler nodded and Tina took the clothes out of the bag that she carried out with her and put them under a little bush. She always put her perfume on the clothes so I knew where to sniff before I turned back human.

"Thanks you guys," I said. Tina grabbed Tyler's hand and walked back towards the dorms. I could hear the time clicking away in my head. I laid there staring up at the night sky. It was time. I screamed in pain and rolled over onto my stomach. I grabbed my stomach and screamed again. I felt the changes, the horrible changes, and the horrible pain. I blinked seeing my eyes change before me, at first everything was blurry now I can see, different then human eyes, they were hunters eyes, night vision. I looked down at my hands to see them changing into paws. I felt myself getting taller. I screamed again in pain and blacked out, only for a minute, so the transformation will complete. I opened my eyes to see myself as a wolf. I howled at the moon and I knew Tyler and Tina heard me. I looked behind me, where they took off and then ran in front of me. Just running, basically what I did the whole time I was a wolf, I wouldn't eat, oh no eww gross. I would wait until I was human again to eat. I ran all the way to the other end of Ipswich, to the beautiful lake where fathers took their sons to go fishing, where me and Tina went skinny dipping last year on the first warm day of summer. I walked over to the lake and stared at my reflection. I had dark brown fur, like my hair, and my green eyes. If someone who knew me, really knew me, looked into my wolf eyes, they would know that it was me, my soul trapped inside this form forever. I decided to rest and take a nap by the lake until the sun came up. When it was day time, you couldn't see the moon, but I knew it was still out. I would hide in the dark parts of the forest from the humans, I didn't want to get caught and then have some trouble.

Around 6:30-7:00 I woke up and started running again, into the dark parts of the forest but that's when I smelled something, something very familiar. I stopped in my tracks and started sniffing around. The stench was coming from the south and I followed it. When I was getting closer, the stench became familiar to me, it was blood. The blood was still fresh, the stench was only two hours old, three tops. Once the stench was strong I slowed my pace. I followed it for a couple more miles when I found it, the dead body. I walked over to it where some of the birds were feeding off it until they saw me and flew. I walked over to the body to see that it was a man, looked to be about in his forties. I circled him and wondered what had happened. It looked to me that he was mauled, maybe by a beard? I heard steps behind me and I looked quickly putting my guard up. There was a woman walking out of the brush that I walked by. She was staring at me; she was kind of scary, old crazy woman scary. I started backing up a little more till I hit the body. I growled at the woman and she laughed.

"His blood is on your hands," she spoke. When she spoke I felt the cold air hit me hard. I barked at her and growled again. She smiled at me and vanished. I turned around to see two men in hunting gear run up to where I was. This isn't good. When they saw me they put their guns up ready to shoot me. I ran quickly through the forest, faster than their stupid guns could hit shoot. I didn't stop running until I knew I was near the school, it was only Thursday morning and I wanted to change back to being just plain old Erica.

I wondered if that woman was watching me right now, she scared me. I didn't like the feeling of that woman. I had to tell Tyler, I have a feeling that woman had something to do with my dream I have been having. I walked to the clearing where I and Reid had made our plans for our 'date.' I curled up against the tree and just kept looking around. I sensed that I was the only one in the part of the forest I was in except for the other animals, no humans and no vanishing freaky weird ass woman. I decided to make a perimeter around the school where the forest and the school met, just in case that woman decided to show up. While I was doing this for the whole day I was wondering, was I doing this to protect the Sons, or was I doing this to protect my friends, or both? I didn't know the answer to this but I was so happy when I felt that it was almost time for me to be me again.

I ran to where Tina hid my clothes and sat there waiting for the transformation. When I transformed, I was cold, I hated every time I transformed I was naked, but thank goodness for best friends who will hide clothes for you in a bush. I smiled feeling the warmth of the clothes against my skin. I ran back towards the dorms and opened tried to open the dorm door. Damn it, locked…wait why was it locked? It's never locked. I quickly walked over to where me and Tina's dorm window was. I threw a couple rocks at it, the light turned on but it turns out I was hitting the wrong window. I saw Reid at the window and then opened it up. Uh oh.

"What are you doing down there? Aren't you supposed to be in bed? Aren't you sick?" he called down to me.

"Just open the door, I'm freezing my ass off!" I yelled up to him.

He closed the window and I walked over to the door. I saw him coming down in nothing but a pair of black sweats. I felt my insides got hot and a feeling deep inside me that I cannot explain flow through me when I pictured myself pushing him against the wall and kissing him. WHOA! Why did I just think of that? Totally not feeling like myself right now. I shook my head and quickly walked in when he opened the door.

"Thanks," I said while rubbing my arms. "Why are the doors locked?"

I looked up at him and he was staring at me. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"A man was brutally murdered or eaten last night in the forest. Provost is having it where the dorm doors are locked at eight on week days and twelve Fridays and Saturdays. Where have you been?"

"Um, for a walk," I said and quickly started up the stairs. He walked next to me and I felt that feeling again. And this time I felt like I was going to throw him against the wall and make out with him. Oh no, my mother told me about this. The changes in a wolf, to find their mate. "Oh no," I whimpered as I reached our floor.

"Are you ok? You're acting kind of strange," he said as we reached both our rooms.

I looked at him and then smiled weakly. "Um, yeah, I'm just going through some things right now."

"Well, if you need anything, I'm right next door."

That's when I felt something go through me and I knew I wasn't myself. I smirked at him flirtatiously and walked a couple steps towards him. I put my hand against the wall and looked at him seductively. He was a little taken back by it but just for a minute and smirked at me too. "You know I will definitely take you up on that offer." We were so close to each other's face now. I felt his breath against my lips and he was looking at me like he wanted me. I quickly put the seductress down back into the deep darkness of me and shook my head.

"Oh my God," I said and backed away. "What did I do? Oh no. Oh, oh, oh." I shook my head and tried opening my door to find that it was locked. I banged on it and heard Tina get up. I looked back at Reid and he was staring at me like I was on drugs. I smiled at him. "Come on Tina, open the freaking door," I muttered to myself. "Before I try and seduce Garwin again." She was taking her good old time walking to the door. I looked back at Reid and he was smiling at me now. I bit my lip and Tina finally opened the door. I quickly walked into the darkness and Tina closed the door.

"I'm sorry Erica, I fell asleep." She turned the lights on. She saw my face. "What's wrong?"

"A couple things, one I just tried to seduce Garwin."

"You what?!" she screamed as she watched me fall onto my bed. She walked over to me and sat next to me. "What do you mean you tried to seduce Reid?"

"Well, there is a time in a wolf's life where they need to find a mate, and ha my inner wolf wants Reid Garwin! I am definitely cancelling for Friday."

"No, you are not! You are not leaving me there! I need you there!"

"I know, I know." I sighed in defeat. I owed her this after everything I put her through. "I just hope I don't try to seduce him again. It was just, he had his shirt off and he was only wearing his black sweatpants and he was looking really really hot."

"Ok, eww. So, what was the other thing?"

I sat up and looked at her. "I found that man that was dead and I saw the killer."

"They said that was mauled what looked like an animal."

"Yeah, I know, but I know what you want to ask me Tina, and no it wasn't me. You can go and tell Tyler that too because I am betting he is thinking it's me."

"We weren't thinking that Erica." She looked offended.

"I'm sorry." I looked down at the floor.

"Well, who was it?"

"Some vanishing creepy looking woman who said and I quote 'His blood is on your hands.'"

Tina looked at me a little scared. "What did she mean by that?"

"I don't know but all day I was protecting the school as if I was protecting the Sons but you and Sherrie too, you know?"

She nodded. "Why don't you get some sleep? You've had a tough day."

"Yeah," I said while taking off my shoes and my pants. "Dead bodies, vanishing creepy women, guns being shot at me, protecting you guys and seducing Reid Garwin. Yes, I can see why you said I had a tough day."

She grimaced and shut the light off. I faced my wall knowing Reid Garwin was right there. If this wall was not blocking us, we would have probably been staring at each other. Things were changing and it was scaring the piss out of me.


	4. A Non Worried Day

I looked at myself in the mirror to see me dressed in a black tank top, with a short denim jacket and a denim skirt that had rips on the side and my ugg boots. "I don't think this is a good idea," I said turning around to see Teeny dressed in a cute black baby doll shirt with denim capris on. Winter? She had her hair up in a cute pony tail and she was putting on lip gloss.

"Come on, Erica. You won't seduce Reid, if that's what you are thinking," she said smirking and turning to face me. I glared at her. "I was not thinking that."

"Uh huh, then why don't you want to go?" she asked standing up and grabbing her purse off her bed.

"Because…" I was looking around the room for something to help me, nothing. "Rain check?"

There was a knock on the door and I went over to open it. There was Reid and Tyler standing there. "You guys ready?" Tyler asked. I turned my head so I could see Tina looking in the mirror one more time. I opened the door all the way and walked out. "I am but I don't know about Princess Teeny over there." I stood next to Reid and he put his arm around my waist. I glared at him and just leaned into him more. He was pretty comfortable.

Tina came out and stuck her tongue out at me and closed the door. I giggled and we headed to the parking lot, where Tylers Hummer waited for us. When we got to the hummer, Tyler and Reid were fighting over who was going to drive. I looked at my phone, five minutes have gone by. I looked at Tina and she was getting pissy.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this," I said under my breath. Tina looked at me confused. "Trust me." I walked over to Reid and he was standing there with the keys over his head. I put my arms around his neck and smiled at him. "Why don't you let Tyler drive and you can sit in the back with me?" He was thinking about this and smirked. Tyler grabbed the keys and unlocked the hummer. Reid helped me get in the back and we sat there in the middle of the backseat. His arm was around my neck and his hand kept tickling my neck.

"Stop it," I whispered trying to be serious. He did it again. I hit his stomach and Tina laughed.

"Reid, she has a thing about her neck. It's like her little weak spot from guys."

"TINA!" I yelled and hit the back of her seat.

"Hey, watch the seat," said Tyler.

"Oh really," said Reid. I could feel his breath against my neck. Why did Tina have to tell him that?

"She also likes it when a guy touches her sides," said Tina smirking.

"I hate you right now," I said.

"Tina, me and you need to talk a lot more about her," said Reid.

"Oh no you don't," I said kicked his foot. He kicked mine back. I hit him, he hit me back, I hit him again and he tackled me on the seat. "No fair! Get off me!" I tried pushing him off but it didn't work.

"Hey, you two, do that somewhere else," said Tyler smirking.

I stared up into Reids eyes and tried to hide my blush but it was too late, Reid caught it and smirked.

"Are we there yet?" I asked turning my head away from Reid and looking at the front.

"2 minutes away."

I felt Reids hands slide down my sides. "Don't do it." I threatened him while glaring.

"Or what?" he asked smirking still. When he hit the right spot I jumped and pushed him again.

"We're here you two. Let's go," said Tyler parking.

"Nah, I'm quite comfortable right here," said Reid laying down on me.

"Tyler!" I whined. "Get him off me!" Tina opened the door on my side and laughed. I saw Pogue walking over with Sherrie. "Sherrie!" I screamed. "Help!" The two laughed when they saw how Reid was holding me hostage in the back seat of Tylers hummer.

"It's a kodac moment," said Tina getting her camera out. She walked infront of us and Reids head popped up from his comfortable position on my chest and smirked. I looked upside down and smiled. She took the picture and they all laughed.

"Wait, wait," said Sherrie dragging Pogue over and the two stood in front of us. Pogue leaned on top of Reid, more weight on me and Sherrie climbed on top of Reid and sat on him and did a peace sign. Tina took the picture and they all finally got off me. "I think, I lost weight," I said as Reid helped me up. Reid helped me out of the car and put his arm back around my waist.

"Wow, I never thought I would see the day when I saw Reid and Erica do anything together," said Sherrie as we walked inside the entrance of Nickys.

"Shut up," I said glaring at her. She snickered and we walked over to a table. We put two tables together knowing Caleb and Sarah would be here soon.

I sat next to Reid and Tina with Tyler on the other side and Sherrie and Pogue infront of us. For an hour we laughed about a couple things. Sarah and Caleb were running late, they called Pogue and told him while Reid and I were cracking up over the waitress spilling soda on Tylers pants and Tina rubbing it off.

"Maybe later, me and you can do that," Reid whispered in my ear.

I laughed and hit his chest. "You're a pig."

He looked over at Pogue who was laughing at Reid getting turned down. "I tried."

I took a sip of my soda and looked at Sherrie. She looked different, but I couldn't put my finger on it. "Sherrie, come dance with me."

"I thought we were on a date?" asked Reid.

"I dance, you go play pool, I'll save you a dance after pool," I said and kissed his cheek. Whoa, why did I do that? He smirked and got up and walked over to the pool table. I grabbed Sherries hand and walked over to the dance floor. 'Future Sex/Love Song' by Justin Timberlake was playing. We were dancing next to each other for a while. I grabbed her hand and looked her in the eye. "What's wrong?"

She looked surprised that I asked. "Nothing why?"

"I can tell when something's wrong, Sherrie, especially you and Teeny, you are my best friends. I know these things."

I spun her around and she came back to me. She looked around and I saw her catch Tina's eye. She beckoned for us to go into the bathroom. I followed her in and Tina came in a few seconds later. Sherrie sat on the sink and looked down at the floor.

"You know how I've been kind of distant towards you guys, lately?" she asked and I thought I saw a tear fall onto the floor.

"Yeah," both us said. I walked closer to her and rubbed her arm. "You can tell us."

She looked up at me and Tina, her eyes all red. "I think I'm pregnant."

"Pogues baby?" asked Tina.

I turned to Tina. "Of course Pogues baby! Who else has she had sex with?" I wanted to erase what I just said. I quickly looked at Sherrie. "Right?"

"Yes, of course," she said and whipped her nose. "I don't know how to tell him."

"Did you take a test?" I asked.

"Two. I peed on the stick and one came out pink then other blue." I hugged her. "I'm going to make a doctor's appointment so I know for sure."

"You want us to come with you?" asked Tina now on Sherries other side. She nodded.

"What are you going to do if you are?" I asked.

"I don't know. Keep it I guess. I mean I'm not going to kill it. I'm against that. Please don't tell anyone you guys. That's all I need right now."

"We won't we promise." Tina and I both hugged her and then there was a crash and the door opened. We looked over to see Reid.

"I found them!" he yelled outside the door. "So this is what you girls do in the bathroom." I put my hands on my hips and looked at him.

"Reid this is a girl's bathroom, not a co-ed." I heard Sherrie and Teeny laughing.

"Geez, Erica, you sure know how to pick them," Sherrie was cracking up.

"Don't I?" I walked over to Reid and pushed him out. I walked behind him and he turned around. Tina and Sherrie were still in the bathroom, probably reapplying their makeup.

"So where's my dance you promised me?" he asked turning around and smiling at me.

"Are you done playing pool?" I asked looking over at Aaron Abbot who was staring over here angrily.

"I'd rather dance with you then play pool with the A.A. group."

I couldn't help but smile because there was some twinkle in his eye. I grabbed his hand and walked over to the dance floor. 'Get Mine, Get Yours' by Christina Aguilera was playing. We were dancing so close together, it just felt good to be able to dance around someone and not care that they are staring at me. It was a song for Reid too; the lyrics were just right with his pigness. I smiled up at him and he said, "You're pretty good on your feet."

I don't know what came over me but I said, "I'm pretty good off my feet."

He smirked and ran his hands down my sides. I shuddered and leaned my head into him as 'Linger' by The Cranberries came on. "I love this song," I whispered into his chest.

"One more dance," he whispered in my ear. I took my head away from chest and looked at him. I bit my lip and smiled. He spun me around and brought me close to him. He held me close to him. I was whispering the words as we danced and then he started singing.

"I didn't know you like The Cranberries," I said.

"I don't like, I just know a few," he said smirking. "You know I'm such a fool for you." He sung. I laughed as he twirled me around. "You got me wrapped around your finger." I laughed again at his "singing" ability.

"I believe you are making a fool out of yourself singing The Cranberries," I said.

"As long as I'm your fool then its fine," he whispered his breath against my lips but before we could kiss I felt myself fall to the ground. There was yelling and I felt a pair of hands help me up. It was Caleb. I looked over to see where Reid was and Aaron and him were being pulled apart from each other by their friends.

"What was that about?" I asked as Caleb went to take Reid outside.

"Eh, Aaron sort of kind of has a crush on you," said Sarah coming up to me. "And he's way jealous of Reid and since Reid has you it kind of made him…"

"Insanely jealous," I finished her sentence.

"Men," she said and we walked over to the table. I sat down and she sat down across from me.

"When did you guys get here?" I asked taking a French fry from someone's plate and eating it.

"Ten minutes ago, so are you and Reid…"

"No," I said quickly before she could finish her question.

"It looked like there was something going on though," said Teeny coming up from behind us. Sherrie sat down next to Sarah.

"You know you want him," said Sherrie smiling.

"Shut up." I threw a fry at her.

"Hey, those are mine," said Tina.

We laughed. It took a while for the boys to come back. I guess blowing off some steam. I could tell that Reid was still angry. He sat back down and grabbed some food.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" he asked which surprised me and half the table.

"Um, no, I've had worse, trust me," I said and Tyler snickered. I threw a fry at him and glared. I knew what he was laughing about, Werewolf humor. No one else seemed to notice except for Tina that Tyler snickered.

Everything seemed normal after Reid heard I was ok. Was he really angry that I could have gotten hurt? The wound wouldn't have lasted long if I did get hurt. I'm a quick healer. Tyler, Tina, Reid and I walked outside of Nicky's.

"I don't want to go back to the dorms," I whined as we walked back to Tyler's car.

"Let's go to Garwin Manor, no one is home, parents are out of town," said Reid helping me inside the hummer.

"You want to?" I asked Tina. She looked at Tyler and Tyler looked at her. I got the hint.

"Then just drop me and Reid off at his house and we'll see you guys later."

Reid smirked and shut the door. Tyler started the hummer and we headed off to Reid's house. I never been to Reid's, I've only been to Pogues because he is always having a party.

"Put the radio on," I said.

Tina bent over and turned the radio on. She was flipping through the station when I yelled stop. Tyler stopped the car.

"No, not you Tyler, Tina go back." Reid laughed and Tyler glared at me through the mirror. I smiled at him and Tina finally found the station. 'Situations' by Escape the Fate was playing.

"She said once you have me you'll always come back! She can't behave and you're just a slave!" I sang and Reid was watching me with amusement. When it got to one part of the song I sat on Reid's lap and sang to him. "I know you love to insist and all it takes is a kiss and you just love to hate me. You know you love all the lies so don't act surprised that I just love to hate you. I kissed your lips you pulled my hair it was the craziest thing. I love the girls who love to hate."

I leaned my head on his shoulder and smiled. I haven't felt this un-worried in so long. I felt free and I loved where I was right now. Finally we got to Reid's parents house and we hopped out of the hummer. I stepped up and hugged Tina through the window. "You be a good girl now." I teased. She stuck her tongue out at me and I smiled. I waved to her and Reid put his arm around my waist. We walked over to his door and I turned around to face him.

"Get one thing straight here," I said and poked his chest. "I am not sleeping with you."

"You messed with my plans, now I'm going to have to hide the handcuffs."

"How'd you know I was into that kinky stuff?" I asked giggling.

"Now I do." He grabbed me and held me bridal style.

"What are you doing?" I asked hitting his chest.

"Just walking you through the threshold." He smiled at me. We walked into his house and I was amazed at how big it was. I shouldn't really be, I mean seeing Pogues house.

"What do you want to do?" I asked turning around and looking at him.

He had this grin on his face and I crossed my arms across my chest and stared at him. The next thing I know, me and him are in his bed watching a movie and drinking. Not a big deal, I can hold down my liquor, sometimes I can do crazy things, but not this time, I think.

"Do you have anything I can change into this skirt is killing me?" I asked and he sat up and looked at my butt.

"It looks good to me," he said and got up walked over to his dresser. He grabbed a pair of plaid pj bottoms and through them at me. I put them on underneath my skirt.

"Ha Ha! You thought you were going to get a peep show," I said and stuck my tongue out at him. He pouted and I smiled. I took my skirt off and took my denim jacket off and threw it over at him. I lay down on his bed and looked over to see double doors. "Oh, what's over here?" I asked as I crawled off his bed and opened the doors. There was a huge balcony and I walked over to the edge and saw how big his land was. I looked at the night sky and saw the stars.

"Wow," I whispered. I felt two arms go around me and he leaned his chin on my head. "This is amazing. You are so lucky."

"Now I am," he whispered.

I didn't know what to say there, but as I pondered what he meant by it I felt his lips on my neck. I felt my eyes closed, why did Tina have to tell him that was one of my weak spots? I felt his hands on my sides as he traced my figure with his hands. I bit my bottom lip. This is wrong but it felt so good. I turned around while opening my eyes to his.

"I said I wasn't going to sleep with you."

"Who said anything about that?" he asked looking innocent. "You know," he said as he looked me up and down, "you look sexy in my pants."

"I'll look even sexier out of them," I whispered while putting my arms around his neck. Why the hell did I say that?

"I thought no sex," he said smirking.

"Shut up and kiss me." He smiled and leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back and he held me tight against his body. The girls were not lying in the bathroom whenever I heard them say that they kissed Reid Garwin and it was amazing. He was very addicting. I sat on the railing of the balcony and he pulled me into him. I made a little noise and he smirked against my lips. I just wanted to keep kissing him. I don't know if it was the canine in me or if it was really me.

The next morning I woke up to voices.

"Well, she has her pants on, well his pants on, so they couldn't have done anything," said Tyler.

"That doesn't mean anything! If he took advantage of her, I'm going to kick his ass!" I heard Tina yell.

I opened my eyes slowly and yawned. Once I started getting the feeling of my body I felt arms wrapped around me and a comfortable cover. I turned my head to see Tina and Tyler staring down at us.

"Oh, hey guys," I said trying to get up but the hold on me was too tight.

"Hey guys?! After waking up and seeing you not in your bed, all I get is a 'hey, guys?!'" yelled Tina.

"Yo, man, if you're going to freak can you do later?" I heard Reid ask as he snuggled next to me. Um, awkward. Did he know it was me he was pulling closer to?

"Do it later?!"

"Tina, he's right," I said while rubbing my head. I pulled the covers over my head. I put my arm out of the covers pointing to the door. "Go make me breakfast woman!"

I heard her shriek a little, stomp her feet and her and Tyler were gone. It was silent. Reid started chuckling a little and snuggled closer.

"You think she'll make us breakfast?"

"She might burn down the house."

"We have enough money for a new one."

I turned around and we stared at each other for a while. He kissed me lightly on the lips which made me smile.

"And all these years I thought you hated me," he said smirking.

"I did."

"So you don't anymore?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe huh?" he asked and grabbed my side. I yipped and jumped. He laughed and I hit him. "What about now?"

"Maybe."

"What can I do to change your mind?"

I shrugged smiling. He kissed my lips again but this time more passionately. I put my hand on the back of his head and pulled him closer. He positioned himself closer to me where we were both comfortable. His hands were under my shirt and on my back.

"You're amazing," he whispered against my lips.

"What can I say?"

He laughed and looked into my eyes. "What about now?"

I bit my bottom lip. "I guess I do."

He laughed again. "Let's not get up for the rest of the day," he said while holding me.

"Fine with me but Tina might have a conniption if I don't."

He kissed my cheek and held me close.

"Friends?" I asked turning my head to look out the double doors that were left open.

"I was hoping more," he started against my head.

I turned back again and looked at him. "Is Reid Garwin actually going to settle down?"

"Maybe," he said mocking me.

"Then no."

"Ok, ok, yes I am but only for you."

(Sorry took so long to post this! I've had this done forever and I finally am posting this! You guys must hate me. Dont worry the good stuff is coming! Thank You for the Reviews senforix and vampirenav)


End file.
